


Mantle the Magnificent

by sythavinne



Series: Mantle the Magnificent and his girlfriend with the patience of a Saint [1]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Beggie, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this at 3 in the morning because I needed something cute, Mantle is magnificent tho, We need more Beggie fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sythavinne/pseuds/sythavinne
Summary: Betty loves her boyfriend and thinks about how great he is.Or, a short drabble showcasing how our favorite couple progressed (plus some insights from the both of them)
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle
Series: Mantle the Magnificent and his girlfriend with the patience of a Saint [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030683
Kudos: 23





	Mantle the Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I did. All I know is that I was desperate for some Beggie loving so I came up with this. Beggie all the way, folks!

As he walks down the halls with the rest of the football team, she can’t help but sigh. 

A simple wink her way made her feel helpless.

Elizabeth “Betty” Cooper was not the type of girl who swooned because a guy smiled at her. She wasn’t the type of girl whose knees would buckle when a guy made a move. She was a good girl. Someone who loved wholeheartedly but was never showy in public. Someone who anyone would love to take home to meet their parents. 

Betty has always been mature compared to her friend group. She also had high standards when it came to guys she liked. Even when she only started understanding romantic relationships, she knew she would never settle for a guy who didn’t love her as much as she loved him. Never settle for someone who always thought she was second fiddle. She wanted someone caring. Someone loving. Someone so imperfect, he was perfect for her. She didn’t know it before, but she was looking for someone magnificent.

Unfortunately for Betty, she devoted much of her time to loving the boy-next-door, Archie Andrews. Archie was caring. Caring towards all of the girls who liked him. He was loving. Loving to both Betty and Veronica. And he was perfect. She always thought he was perfect. Turns out, she had been so blinded by the idea of being with the perfect boy-next-door to realize that it wasn’t him who will truly make her happy.

Then came Reginald “Reggie” Mantle. 

Attractive and Flirtatious Reggie Mantle.

Reggie had his eyes set on Veronica until he realized how it would never work between them because they were too alike. They were both rich and used to having power. They were both pretty smart as well. He wasn’t a genius, but he would be lying if he said his intelligence wasn’t superior to some others. 

He never saw himself as a genius, but dancing with Betty Cooper on a school event was a decision he was so darn proud of. It was a magnificent idea!

Then the banter began. Teasing and name-calling suddenly became their “thing”.

People started to worry. They never understood how good girl Betty Cooper ended up associating herself with Casanova Reggie Mantle.

They never understood until they saw the way he looked at her. He looked at her as if she invented sunshines and rainbows. They never understood until they saw how his lips would always curl up into a small smile whenever she entered the room. It was a mystery how she fell for someone like him, until one day, it wasn’t. They got used to it.

Although, if you will ask Betty, she will only tell you how it made so much sense.

Her boyfriend was Mantle the Magnificent, after all.


End file.
